Dame la Mano
by Anni x3 -1
Summary: Mantiene la mirada baja guiado por el suelo, borrando el ofrecimiento del paraguayo para no separarse. Quizás tiene razón, no obstante es tarde al levantar la mirada, está solo. ¡¿Dónde está Daniel! *ParaguayxBolivia*


**Disclaimer: **Hetalia ni LatinHetalia me pertenecen.

**Advertencia:** Hormonas bolivianas alborotadas.

**Pareja:** ParaguayxBolivia/DanielxJulio. ¿Leve?

**Anni:** Es el primer ParaBoli que hago, ¡asique piedad!

* * *

**Dame la Mano**

Julio bufa tirando mil maldiciones a Manuel y al maldito sol, golpeando con una rama que encontró por ahí votada a otras ramas que le estorban el paso. Debió traer los lentes oscuros que le ofreció Miguel para la salida al igual que él y Cool Llama, también a que fueran juntos. Pero no. Le sonrió con amabilidad rechazando su compañía y lentes para irse con Daniel. Ahora se maldice por no aceptar los lentes.

―Odio este lugar ―menciona de malhumor detrás de Daniel―, y al sol también.

El paraguayo ríe bajo siguiendo el paso.

― ¿Cómo se le ocurre a Manuel invitarnos a este lugar? ―se pregunta jugando con la vara.

―Martín lo apoyó. Fueron los dos. ―contesta surcando los labios tratando de visualizar algún país, preferiblemente al argentino…no mejor no. Cualquiera menos él o comenzará con su lado protector.

―Bien, los dos ―acepta la corrección―. Pero igual. Acampar todos en un lugar como este no me parece buena idea.

―Cuando lleguemos te agradará. Martín me dijo que es un lugar muy lindo.

Al hablar Daniel, quedan en silencio y Julio comienza a preocuparse por sus alrededores.

―Daniel… ¿vamos por el camino correcto? Siento que nos estamos perdiendo. ―mira con inseguridad las ramas y arbustos sonando al ser pisados por ambos países.

―Martín me dijo que siguiéramos por este camino…pero sería bueno que me dieras la mano para no perderte. ―dijo volteando hacia el boliviano acomodándose la mochila.

_¿Tomarle…la mano?_ En ese momento Julio se ruboriza tratando de que no se notaran, caso erróneo donde el paraguayo le parece lindo, claro que no le da mucha atención a ese asunto del rubor. Solo no quiere lamentar un accidente y no encontrarlo entremedio de este lugar.

―N-No…no es necesario. ―contesta después de un pequeño debate de hormonas preparando un carnaval.

― ¿Seguro? ―no quiere presionarlo, quiere estar seguro si realmente no quiere.

―Seguro. ―confirma y comienzan a caminar normalmente.

Mantiene la mirada baja guiado por el suelo, borrando el ofrecimiento del paraguayo para no separarse. Quizás tiene razón, no obstante es tarde al levantar la mirada, está solo. ¡¿Dónde está Daniel?

―Da-Daniel… ¡Daniel!

¿Se habrá adelanto inconscientemente? ¿Habrá escuchado su grito? ¿Quedará solo en este maldito terreno? Las preguntas se las dejará para después, primero debe encontrar al paraguayo, si es que lo encuentra también. Avanza apresurando el paso votando la vara, mencionando el nombre de su compañero imaginándose que no lo encontrará. Esto dura cuando sobresalta del susto. Algo sale de las ramas, simplemente es Daniel.

Julio se enoja y reclama por hacerle pasar un susto. Daniel pide disculpas, debió avisar en ir al baño. Entonces nuevamente le propone tomar su mano para no lamentar algo peor. Y Julio lo piensa, lo piensa tan bien que entrelaza sus dedos en la cálida mano del paraguayo y él le sonríe. Proceden a caminar.

― ¿Tienes sed? ―le pregunta con normalidad a diferencia del boliviano quien tiene las mejillas sonrosadas.

―Un poco. ―responde sin soltarle la mano.

Daniel busca con su mano libre en el bolsillo de la chaqueta. ― ¿Quieres una naranja? ―le ofrece mirándole.

―Si la acepto tendré que soltarte.

―Ah, si tienes razón. La guardaré para cuando lleguemos. ―y la guarda.

Julio prefiere no soltarle y no llegar si es necesario. Desea estar más tiempo en el contacto de sus manos aunque el maldito calor arruinara todo. Además, no quiere perderlo.

.

* * *

**N/A:** Es el primero que hago de estos dos. ¿Cómo quedó? ¿Ooc? No pude resistirme en hacer uno de estos dos, me robaron el corazón, es demasiada ternura para mí ser. Tal vez haga más de ello si me ánimo, y quizás un lemoncito.

Si preguntan si llegaron o no acampar con todos los latinos, no sé si llegaron. Pudieron a verse "perdido" por ahí, quien sabe xD.

Y por las dudas, Daniel andaba con esos jabones que no necesitan agua x3.

Etto…

**¿Review's?**


End file.
